I Don't Know Who You Are Anymore
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: I truly don't understand anything. Not even when the person whom I've grown up with my whole entire life is slowly being taken away from me right under my very nose. I don't even remember when this battle between the four of us began. Nor do I know how it started, But I know this much, if i give up and walk away, I'm losing everything I have worked towards. AU, OOC, strong Language


**Hey guys hows it going? i'm pretty shocked that i'm uploading two different type of K-On! fanficts within two days. they both are completely different too one is a light one and this one is to be taken serious. DUH! DUH! ****DUhhhhhhh! lol but i have had the real urge to just write this because it just seemed like a good plot that i have going on in my head. i hope that you guys will enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it. just to let you know **

* * *

**This - **"is a regular talking voice" which means that this is me talking normally

**This-** _"is a thinking voice" which means just how it sounds i'm thinking_

**This- _"means that someone __is texting or is speaking on the phone on the other end" which means you read this as a text message or listening to someone's voice on the other line._  
**

* * *

**Just thought i'd let you know that wouldn't want you to get confused now would we? well some people might but i don't!**

**Ritsu: panties are meant as a symbol of love!**

**Mio: then we must share the love with the world!**

**Mitsu: Panties for everyone! **

**ugh what the hell just happened? anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_ Never apologize for showing feeling. _

_ When you do so, you apologize for the truth. _

_~Benjamin Disraeli_

_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

I truly don't understand anything. Not even when the person whom I've grown up with my whole entire life, is slowly being taken away from me.

Right under my very nose, its painful. I don't even remember when this battle between the four of us began.

Nor do I know how the hell it started, but I know this much if i give up and walk away, I'm losing everything I have worked towards.

After that incident it seems like all of our worlds have gotten much more complicated. We all began to manipulate and abuse one another, bending each other to our will.

We didn't even know we were doing so, or maybe we did but didn't care enough to speak of up.

We can't even remember the faces of the time our lives were filled with nothing but happiness and joy.

All thats left is feelings of fear, anger, spite, and one of confusion.

It seems like the days that were relaxed, being content with tea and cake are no longer available. Or maybe its unattainable? who knows?

"Sugar, don't forget me, I'm only asking. would you please take me with you I'm all alone..." As the lyrics fell of my lips I briskly walk to the ever dying building.

I haven't been going to school lately let me rephrase that I've been skipping out for about a month and a half, I just can't if I do go then only problems and and questions will arise. And I don't have any answers for them.

_Sometimes I wish I would just run back into that building after classes have ended and just go and act like everything was fine and have things go back to normal, but even I know that cant happen. _

_It's just not right with the way things are... Nobody has heard from Yui in about 3 weeks, Ui is a complete wreck right now. She can't even for a complete sentence without messing up her words, poor girl... I'd say that Yui went missing about 2 weeks after i stopped going to school. _

I felt cool wind whiz by my ear, next thing I know, me and the concrete are meeting.

A small gasp emits from my mouth. Dull throbbing pain began to work it's way through my body.

Opening my eyes I look for the culprit who had knocked me over, scanning the surroundings I find absolutely nothing.

Just me and abandoned buildings, I had gotten shivers up and down my spine from the unusual cold gusts of wind flying past me.

"Damn, what the hell just knocked me over?" I questioned as I slowly but surely made my way up from the floor, dusting off the dirt and dust from my jeans.

I push the matter to the back of my head and continue to walk forward seeing the path before me turn to dirt, I know I'm going the correct way.

The soft jingle of my phone gave me a sudden startle. Looking at the caller ID I could see it was Mio, sighing softly I flip up the phone and answer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_"Hey Ritsu, you planning on skipping today?"_**

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I have a reason to go there anyway..."

**_"You think I could come meet up with you? I don't feel like being lectured all day long and we haven't been doing practice, so it's not like I need to be there afterwards."_**

"I don't care, if that's what you feel like doing you can tag along."

**_"Alright, well do you wanna meet up at the abandoned train station in about 20 minutes?"_**

Glancing down at my watch I look at the time seeing if I could make it there on time, my clock read it was 9:30 in the morning. Seeing as it was still early and classes had just started I didn't want to leave her by herself today.

So like the good friend I have always been I agree. "Sure, I'm close to it anyway so I can meet you there."

**_"Sweet! Well I'll see you in a few minutes" _**

"Alright, see ya there." The phone call was kept as short as possible, I'm not a big fan of talking on phones I prefer face to face.

I'm kind of glad Mio feels like tagging along though. Keeps me from being bored today, and it's been quite sometime since we last saw each other.

Even though I don't go to school I still make an effort to see Mio I wouldn't want our friendship to weaken or break off.

I get anxious when I'm near her, i know that I love her I loved her every since we were small kids.

It's just I can't let her find out I mean I would love to tell her and all it's just that I got a big secret that nobody can know about because they are either A) Going to flip out and try to tell everyone.

B) Try to beat the shit out of me and kill me.

or C) beat the shit out of, tell everyone else and then have everyone try to kill me. And last time I checked iIwasn't very happy to see that happen.

_"Damn the train station that she's talking about is about half and hour away. Looks like I'm going to have to sprint there if I want to make it there on time."_

Turning around I prepare myself to sprint a pretty good distance.

Looking ahead of me I see that I have a clear shot with nothing in the way to stop me.

So lightly jogging I slowly pick up the pace until I'm in a full body sprint.

Sweat started to form over my brows and all over my body.

My calves began to burn fire as I didn't stretch before I sprinted, chuckling at my own stupidity I continue to sprint to the station.

Looking dead ahead I begin to see the trees die down in numbers and see the buildings clear.

The station was not to far ahead and if I was correct only about 10 minutes had pasted since I hung up.

Slowing down my pace as I see the train station not to far up, I begin walking and brushed my loose bangs from my face wiping sweat droplets off of my forehead in the process.

About a month ago I got rid of that bright yellow headband and let my hair fall naturally.

I guess I should be saying the headband got broke when I got into a fist fight with a guy from this bar I was passing by.

_As a man began to stalk towards me clearly being intoxicated I wished to pay no mind to him and continued on my way to the convenience store. _

_But was abruptly stopped my the mans forceful grip on my shoulder, turning around I lightly removed his hand from my shoulder and kindly asked him to not touch me._

_ Raged by what I had said he turned beat red with unconfined frustration, thinking to myself "I wondered if what I had said sounded angry._

_ but I knew that I had asked him in a polite way so that can't be it what.__could I have said that would've upset him? I wonder..."_

_"You're that guy that tried to hit on my girlfriend!"_

_Looking at him with a confused face I tried to understand just who he thought I was and knew that he probably thought I was some guy that goes to this bar often. _

_" Sir I don't know what you're talking about but I can tell you this much you have the wrong person.__I have never talked to this so called girlfriend of yours let alone hit on her. So if there is nothing else you need I'll be taking my leave. Good bye. " _

_Walking off I felt his hand grab my shoulder once more I angrily turn around and face him once more_

_" You're not getting away with that excuse! I saw you hitting on my girl! She's the bartender and you were steadily buggin her for her phone number!"_

_ His words were slurred and saliva was dripping from his mouth. _

_Utter filth if you ask me. _

_"Look remove your hand from my shoulder and leave me alone go bother somebody else I've got places to be." _

_"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it? Gonna hit me? Go ahead and try it I'd love to see you try and get your face smashed in the ground."_

_"Aha ha! The only thing that got smashed was your girlfriend last night. Should have seen her she was putty in my hands... Literally."_

_"What did you say! You little punk that's it you're dead!"_

_"*Yawn* Uh sure come one so I can get this over with I'm hungry..."_

_"Why you!" _

_The burly guy started to charge at me fists held high ready to strike down on me. _

_But of course that would be his biggest mistake he may be bigger than me, but he doesn't know who or what I am or how strong I could possibly be._

_Let alone know that I've killed many men like him before by a simple swipe of my leg to the stomach._

_ I don't need the commotion of another dead body though so I'm going to finish this quickly and go to the convenience store like I had planned and get me something to eat, because I tend to be an ass when I'm hungry._

_ So quickly dodging out of the way I make a fist and punch him dead in the jaw hearing a sickening crackle I pull back my leg and knee him in the abdomen, rendering the man unconscious._

_ But in the process I had knocked off my headband and had the man step on it._

_ Sighing as I was wiping off the blood from my hands on his shirt I leave the parking lot of the bar and make my trip to the convenience store like I had planned._

_ buying me a water and hot dog, I called it a day as i walked back home._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seeing the train station in view I focus my eyes on a figure in front of me seeing that it was Mio I smiled and tried to get her attention so she knew to stop looking for me "Yo! Mio I'm over here!" I said as I waved my hands in the air hoping she could hear me.

Thankfully she turned around and smiled gently at me, I really did love it when she smiled so I try everything I can to make sure she does. I slowly made my way over to her as she began to meet me half way.

"Hey you're actually on time this go round!" She said as she chuckled lightly

"I'm not always late!" I said as I tried to defend myself knowing I wasn't going to win.

"Oh come on you and me both know that you are rarely if ever on time aha ha!"

She began to laugh probably remembering a lot of the times that i used to run up to her being late of course making up funny excuses such as "Dog ate my pants had to fight for them back., or sorry duck crossing took longer than expected."

Remembering these I began to lightly chuckle myself.

As our laughter dies down I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my stainless steel zippo lighter that had my name engraved in it, Mio had gotten it for me as a birthday present, and a pack of BlackStar cigarettes.

Taking out two I pass one over to Mio knowing she was going to ask for one anyway.

Bringing the lighter to my mouth I let the cigarette dangle in my mouth and light it breathing in the nice addiction.

Extending my arm over to Mio she held up her's and let me light it giving me a simple 'thanks' before bringing the cig to her mouth and taking a drag.

We both took a set on an old bench and enjoyed our break from walking.

"So how has everyone been at school? Have you heard back from yui?"

"Well it's boring as hell without you there bothering the shit outta me, the gang is still the same as ever and no.. we still haven't heard of anyone seeing or talking to Yui still."

"Fuck it. I'm not even gonna deal with school, shit I've got enough money in my pocket right now to pay all those teachers to keep their mouth shut about me skipping and have them give me straight A's for the whole year and not even make a dent in my stash."

"I've been meaning to ask you... How do you make all that cash you're pretty much rich right now right?"

Carefully thinking over my words as to not make a slip up, I quickly make up an excuse.

"Well I made a few deals here and there, but mostly I got me a high paying job from Mugi and just worked my ass off before I stopped I guess you could put me on the same level as Mugi but I don't know I may have a little bit more than she has."

I acted as though I was proud and stood up pumping out my chest

"Just call me president of money!"

We both went into another fit of laughter, glancing at Mio I could tell that she was truly happy that she could be here with me right now.

Taking one last puff of my cigarette I see that Mio was nearing the end of hers.

Getting up I look over to see her doing the same as her converse sneakers smashed the small bud underneath her shoe.

"well Mio what do you feel like doing today? I mean we got the whole day to do whatever the hell we want and money is not a problem so ask away."

"I don't know I feel like I want some alcohol so do you think we can stop and go get some?"

Pulling out my wallet I quickly run through my cards looking for my fake ID that registered me as 22 years of age, so that we could legally get alcohol.

I ended up finding the card I was looking for fairly quickly and pulled it out replacing my real drivers license that said I was only 18.

"Yeah I brought my other ID with me so we can got get some. do you want to go get it now? Because I saw a liquor store on my way here. Or do you feel like getting it later?"

Mio closed her eyes and thought about it for a few moments before turning towards me and smiling

" We can go get some if we pass by it but if not we can wait. But before we go let me get changed out of this uniform, 5'o would catch us quick if I went out in this."

"Love the way you think Mio always a few steps ahead."

"Why thank you."

"No, thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I turned my back as Mio began to remove her clothes, hearing the rusting of fabric and the zip of the zipper I gulp as I feel my body temperature.

It felt like an eternity as I waited for her to finish but soon she gave me a pat on the back that signaled she was ready.

Turning around I take in what she chose to wear.

She did her hair in a high ponytail letting the rest fall down her back.

Had on a dark navy blue jacket, underneath she wore a white tank top.

For he lower body she had black skinny jeans that hugged her frame oh so right. As for her footwear she kept on her red converses.

Me on the other hand just had on a simple black tank top and a leather jacket that wasn't too big nor small.

Simple pair of dark black jeans and a belt that had a bleeding 'Fuck You' buckle that hung loosely around my small frame.

Nodding my head in approval for the choice of clothes we begin our walk towards no where in particular, I feel a her warm hand grab a hold of mine as we continue walking glancing at her I see a smile of pure bliss.

So I don't dare ask her why shes holding my hand.

I studied my surroundings making sure I didn't see anything out of the usual.

A few elderly people passed us and paid us no attention.

A few cops rolled by us but didn't stop to ask, I guess we looked older than we really were.

Chuckling at the thought mio looks back at me and gives me a puzzling look.

"oh it's nothing I was just thinking that the cops don't even see us as teenagers in high school I wonder how old they think we really are."

"Hmm now that you mention it I have seen cops roll by and not even glance at us. I bet we look at least 20 something to them and a couple at that since people often mistake you for a guy."

"Probably so, but I really dont care the less they recognize us the better right?"

" Got that right."

As we stopped past the liquor store we go ahead and go in and check out what they have for sale.

they had a few bottle of vodka all different brands.

some _Grey Goose_, Patron and many other beverages.

Walking up to the cash register I ask for two packs of BlackStar and a simple plastic lighter.

"Hey Mio! You figure out what you feel like getting?" I hear her footsteps nearing the spot next to me.

"Yeah I have, I got you Stoli and I got me Triple Sec Contreau. That fine with you?"

"Yup sounds perfect to me."

After showing my ID and checking out Mio and I began to walk down the block turning the corner to my apartment.

ascending up two flights of stairs we stop at my door number '19' I unlock the lock and both walk in and set our drinks down on the table.

Walking into the kitchen I flip on the lights and open the door to my fridge stomach rumbling for something, anything.

I shuffle a few items and happen to find half a gallon of milk.

Sighing I took out the jug and sat it on the counter.

Making my way to the pantry I take a look at the top shelf hoping to find a box or two or cereal.

Thankfully I had stocked up early this week and found a box of Coco Puffs and Lucky Charms.

I heard Mio's muffled movements and looked over my shoulder to see her looking at the same thing as I was.

"Cereal fine with you?"

She gave me a simple nod and I proceeded to get our bowls and spoons out.

I found her sitting at the table patiently waiting for her not nice meal to come and be brought to her.

Carrying the boxes and bowls in my arm I placed the items on the table and scooted a bowl to her.

I heard a soft 'thank you' as she continued to grab a box of Coco Puffs and poured a bowl full, until she looked at me.

" you forgot to bring the milk."

waiting for the words to register in my mind I give a small laugh

" my bad forgot about that hold on."

I got out of my seat and went over to the counter grabbing the milk and brought it back to Mio.

"here you are oujou sama"

I teasingly joked.

Mio gave away a small chuckle as she grabbed for the milk, pouring it into the bowl and dunking her cereal under before taking a bite.

I copied her movements and did the same.

After we finished our small meal, i quickly rinsed out the dishes and sat them in the dishwasher.

Mio had gone off somewhere in the house probably the bed room to take a nap.

That's what she always did after she came and ate here.

walking towards my room sure enough she was laying flat on the bed almost asleep.

That was until i saw her body shift and turn to look at me.

"Ritsu come lay with me I'm cold, we can drink a little later ok?"

"Alright.." climbing into the bed I feel Mio shuffle up towards me and gets under the covers hugging my body.

I lay an arm over her waist and pull her close, protectively.

_"man this girl sure is a handful...but at least she is safe here and trusts me enough to ditch class whenever she wanted and came to me. _

_one day i promise you Mio Things will go back just the way they once were but better, you and everyone one else will be much happier and have more freedom. _

_just give me some time I'll make it happen."_

As our breaths evened and our heartbeats went into rhythm with one another we fell into the eternal world of dreams and in some cases Nightmare.

* * *

**i hope that you have enjoyed reading the first chapter of 'I Don't Know Who You Are Anymore. i felt like giving this once cheerful and light scene a dark and gloomy one. i enjoyed writing this very much and i would like for you to write me a review and tell me what you think of this plot that i gotz goin on! thanks again for reading my story! bye bye!**

**Song Lyrics used: Sugar- She wants revenge.**


End file.
